


In the hallway

by tiny_trashcan



Series: Chicago Teeth spinoffs and shorts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Foreplay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, this isn't even really pwp it's just a little erotica ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_trashcan/pseuds/tiny_trashcan
Summary: Chicago Teeth spinoff setting, not same ‘verse. Modern AU GrindelGraves ABO, alpha Percival and omega Gellert. I like inverting stereotypes, so I took this prompt off an ABO prompt list and decided to write the omega as the speaker for a line clearly intended as a line of dialogue spoken by an alpha.“Why don’t you shut your mouth and open your legs?”





	In the hallway

It’s very late. The small house has no lights showing from outside, and inside, just a strip of orange spilling out into a hallway from an inner room. A streetlamp flickers uneasily outside the window. The house holds its breath against winter’s chill, but cannot keep it entirely out. They are in the omega’s house, but if a stranger were to walk in, the first thing they would smell is alpha, ozone and cinnamon. 

The light in the hall illuminates two figures. They stand so close that if they were outside, the frost from their exhalations would look like a single person’s breath. The paneled wall feels icy behind his back. He shivers, but not just from that. He tilts his head up toward the other man’s face, baring his throat in the dark.

“Come on, cut it out,” Percival protests softly.  
“Shut up, darling,” says the taller of the two, palms against the wall on either side, caging him.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Percival says, utterly failing to keep a quiver out of his voice. Gellert trails a hand down Percival’s arm and Percival shivers again. Gellert unzips Percival’s heavy auror uniform jacket very slowly, a few zipper clicks at a time.  
“Why don’t you shut your mouth and open your legs?” Gellert says archly.

“What, standing up? In the hallway?” Percival says more loudly, the quiver in his voice bubbling over into laughter. He doesn’t have to see well to know Gellert is making a face at him. It’s all a set of masks at this point, all a game, because Percival’s arousal already hangs unusually strong and spicy in the air, overpowering Gellert’s maple bittersweetness. Gellert slips his hands under the hem of Percival’s shirt and sweater. His palms are wonderfully warm. He spreads his hands flat on Percival’s belly, separated from bare skin by only a thin undershirt. Percival shivers again, the nervous energy he’s had all day coalescing into electric anticipation. 

“Ah ah,” Gellert scolds when Percival lifts his hands to reach for him. He nuzzles Percival’s jaw, craning his neck to breathe teasingly over Percival’s throat. Gellert kisses the most sensitive part of his neck, hot and openmouthed right over the gland. It’s like an espresso shot of arousal. Percival swallows an undignified sound. He aches to reach out again, but that’s not in the rules of this game. Gellert pushes his jacket off his shoulders so it falls to the floor and goes to work undoing his belt.  
“You’ll have to turn around, pretty alpha,” Gellert says affectionately. He leans the whole line of his long body against Percival’s more compact frame, trapping one of his own hands between them, cupped over Percival’s arousal. “Gellert,” Percival protests, his laughter catching on a breathy gasp, “hallway!”

“I do know the layout of my own house, thank you, officer,” Gellert murmurs. He slides back just far enough to finish opening Percival’s pants and leans against him again. He’s only wearing pajamas, and his erection presses blatantly on Percival’s thigh.

“Are you still going to pull that card when I live here?” Percival asks between breaths. He can smell Gellert’s slick, too, heavy and sweet.  
“What card, officer?” Gellert purrs, grasping Percival’s hips to grind languorously against him.  
“Should I call you professor?” Percival hums. 

“Don’t you dare,” Gellert says, and Percival can see the corner of his mouth curled in a grin. Gellert nips the side of Percival’s neck, and the pain throbs in time with the torturous pleasure of Gellert’s slow movements. Percival gives up and reaches up to pull Gellert’s hair. Gellert whines and suddenly pulls Percival upright, manhandling him to turn with his face to the wall. Percival braces his hands over his head, his nerves set alight by every touch, fiercely enjoying how Gellert looms over him, the omega an insistent weight at his back. 

“Mmmm, you smell like rut to me,” Gellert breathes in Percival’s ear, “just the front edge of it.” He shoves Percival’s pants and underwear down his thighs. Percival’s cock springs free and Percival bites down on a growl, but Gellert doesn’t touch, just drapes himself over Percival’s back. He arches, pressing against Percival, and moans. A moment later he finds out exactly why, with Gellert’s fingers at his lips, sticky sweet from Gellert’s own slick. He sucks the fingers clean. The taste practically drives him wild, trembling with both hands against the wall, aching to touch and be touched. “Gellert,” he begs.

Gellert purrs. He nips the back of Percival’s neck. Percival’s hips jerk forward in a startled motion and he bites back a groan. Behind him, Gellert slides down his back, down his body to the floor. There is an obscene wet sound, and then Gellert’s hands, one stroking the back of his thigh, the other slippery and warm between his legs. “Now,” Gellert says, and kisses the curve of his back, “Spread your legs.” Percival obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting a bunch of little ficlets from my tumblr because they're purging erotic visual content and I have no faith in them not expanding that to text content. So hey tag crawlers, have some trash. Minor edits made for grammar.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @tiny-trashcan (for the moment lol?)


End file.
